


The First Date

by Clydelogan99



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydelogan99/pseuds/Clydelogan99
Summary: You have been working with Mr Logan for a little bit now, and you notice your feelings are rising
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The First Date

Monday  
\------------

It was a slow day at Duck Tape. You were working there for about a week and figured out fast there weren't many visitors to the place, not until the weekend anyway. Earl was always here, Jimmy stopped by here and there but it was only to talk to Clyde for the night, and you? You were the places second out of two waitresses in the whole building and you only worked part time. The other lady that was there with you worked the day light part of the day since you'd been taken on. You were washing tables, taking notice of the time. Clyde had said he'd be back soon but he'd left with Jimmy about an hour past. It was an hour til closing time and it was strange for him to be gone longer than half an hour if he was out getting product or out seeing what Jimmy wanted now. Last time, Earl had recounted, Jimmy got Clyde planted in jail for 90 days, place had to be closed the whole time he was gone. Man you hoped that wasn't the case this time.

Almost on cue the quiet tower of a man walked through the door, he didn't seem happy but he really never made any other change in expression either unless he had to kick out someone who had a few too many.

"Earl, I'm closing early." He said in his slow and careful way he always spoke, specially when he had other things to do for the night. He made sure the guests were gone before he started to clean, Earl long gone. It was just you and him so you decided you'd come ask him why they needed to close early.

"Mister Logan, is there a special reason the place needs to lock up so early today?" you asked, just curious but you noticed he stayed still for a moment before he turned to face you.

"No, nothing too special." He said as he took his gaze away from your face almost as soon as it was placed there, turning instead to wipe down the bar counter top, putting the wiped down glasses back overhead and the martini shaker into the little cubby area it went near the floor.

"That doesn't quite answer my question Mister Logan." You said, concern lacing your words, wondering if something bad had happened while he was out. You'd come to have a little crush on him, the way he walked and talked made you blush ever since you started here and it was only natural you were concerned for his well-being.

"Well... I guess you're right. If ya must know, Jimmy brought his daughter over to see me and I don't want her in the bar." He said slowly, his drawl lacing his words beautifully as he spoke, almost with a purpose but he always spoke like that. Well from what you knew anyway he did. See, you weren't from around this neck of the woods. You were from a little town near Cincinnati Ohio, not many people you knew spoke like him and the southern accents were a little tricky to get used to the month you'd been here. But he seemed to always take his time to talk to you especially, not in any rude meaning way but to make sure you could understand him. He didn't like repeating himself much.

"Oh! Your niece? Well, I hope you have a good night visiting! Lets get this place cleaned up a little faster, don't want to keep them waiting do you?" You asked with a soft smile, taking a rag from the sanitizer bucket you walked and wiped down all the tables, booths and chairs while he washed down the bar. You even took it upon yourself to clean the bathrooms, sweep and make the place look neat. It didn't take you very long at all and when you turned to ask him if there was anything else you could do you caught him darting his gaze away. Had he been looking at you the whole time? No couldn't be, maybe he was just thinking of something to say or got lost in his mind for a moment. You walked back to the bar, everything was clean, he'd even swept as good as he could. "Should we mop too or is this good enough? I don't think anyone got sick on the floor tonight. That's new."

"No, we don't have to mop nothin' today. You're free to go for the night, see ya tomorrow." He said as he went to leave, holding the door open for you as he locked up. You said your goodbyes again as got in your car, that was the most you'd talked to him in about the whole week or more you'd worked there and you felt a little flutter in your chest, a tinge in your cheeks and your breath coming slow and easy as you watched him drive off. You were happy with yourself, smiling softly to your steering wheel as you started your car, leaving for home.

Tuesday  
\------------

You drove into the lot for your shift, the sun looked ready to set as you stepped out of your 2014 Dodge charger. You locked it and went in, you did your hair all nice, put on a little extra makeup other than just eyebrows and mascara for once. You had dolled yourself up, for what? To try to get Clyde's attention? You felt silly, but when he looked up at the door when you walked in, the bell chiming to alert him, you saw something in his eye you couldn't quite place. It wasn't bad that was for sure.

"Good evening Mister Logan." You said as you clocked in, he looked at you from a side glance as he cleared his throat to greet you as well. He seemed a little nervous. A bit more stiff than you noticed he'd been the past week. He excused himself to help a customer while you got ready for your shift, putting your little half apron on and getting out your pad of paper and your pen, straws and some silverware wrapped in napkins in your makeshift utility belt. You sat a regular, got their order ready and took their ticket to the kitchen to have their food made before your went to the bar to have a little word with your boss. He seemed off.

"Mister Logan, how are you tonight?" You asked as you leaned over the counter, you had the top two buttons of your work shirt undone, leaning on your elbows as your long hair laid over your shoulder in the pretty ponytail you had it up in.

"I'm well. You?" He asked as he poured a shot of tequila for a patron, setting the bottle back down as he looked at the counter, avoiding your eyes and any part of you he could. It was almost adorable how shy he had gotten at the change in looks, you wondered if he was like this with all women that looked all prettied up but you and yet to really see him get this way over a lady. And a good bit came in on weekends and he wasn't one to falter at the sight of a pretty lady quite this bad.

"I'm doing well. So, Mister Logan-" You were cut off by him as soon as it left your mouth.

"You can call me Clyde. Sorry... Continue..." He said as he looked down once again, idly wiping down the counter top.

"Clyde. Do you have any after work plans?" You asked softly as you watched his hand stop abruptly, stilling before he looked at you, almost trying to make sure he heard you correctly before he cleared his throat and pursed his lips a little in a slight pout like he was thinking really hard about how to respond.

"No, why do ya ask y/n?" He asked, those sweet eyes looking to your face for a moment, they seemed filled with a sad hope, like he's been asked this as a joke so many times it was going to break him to continue the line of question.

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight? We can go to my apartment or your place. whatever is better. That is is you take my offer Mist- Clyde." you said softly, now you were getting nervous, but the softening of his eyes when it seemed to dawn on him you weren't playing games with him gave you some hope as he straightened up, face coming to light with a soft tingle of pink at the apples of his cheeks.

"No one's ever invited me over before... Um, Yes... I'd like that. Your place if that's ok Miss." He replied, a little bit of confidence in his deep voice, the light in his eyes growing a little more as a soft smile crept onto his face. It made your feel good that you could put that to work, those feelings in him. You hadn't seen him smile at all since you started and you almost believed he couldn't until he proved you wrong.

"Well, consider it a date then, I'll make us something quick and we can watch something you like for a bit." You smiled as you went back to work, butterflies in your stomach as you worked with a new sense of purpose, waiting for closing time. When it finally came you almost jumped in excitement, helping him clean up. He opened the door for you again, letting you out first, locking behind you.

Tuesday evening  
\---------------------------

He followed you home to your little rental property about twenty minutes away, pulling into the drive behind you as you collected your bag. You hadn't noticed when he'd come over to the car but when your door opened and he nodded a little you smiled and got out. Thanking him as he shut the door you locked your car, getting the key to let him into the house. He slipped past you, standing in the entryway as he waited for you.

"Please, have a seat if you'd like, beer is in the fridge. I'll get something whipped up for dinner." You smiled, watching him slowly shuffle toward you, silently opting to come help as best he can while you walked to the kitchen to get started. Making dinner with him was fun, he helped make the sauce while you made the noodles for some spaghetti and garlic bread, he even set the table for you when you told him where the plates and silverware were. The napkins were on the table. He'd talked a bit while you cooked, talked about his brother and the bar mostly. But he got the most excited when he saw your bookshelf, walking over to it to see what all you had as he remarked he'd read a good bit of what you collected. You decided to put on some Patsy Cline, you'd heard it enough on his jukebox at work to know she was a favorite of his and as soon as one of her songs started he turned. He had a book in his hand and he was looking at the little CD radio you had on your counter top, and he was smiling ever so slightly as his eyes seemed to beam with light.

"You like her? So do I, she has a nice singing voice. What book do you have there?" You asked as you drained the pasta, leaving a little water in as you combined it with the sauce and set it on the stove again to mix it.

"Yeah... I play her at the bar a lot, and its the 'Odyssey' but modernized. I haven't read the modernized version yet, is it ok if i borrow it?" He asked softly, sitting down as you sat the pot of spaghetti down and the bread in a little basket. You hummed in response, nodding a soft yes at his question as you put food on his plate, giving him a good hardy serving due to how big he was. He needed to eat more because of his height and as you could tell he worked out a little so you didn't mind giving him more. You plated your food at got a glass of sweet tea, a timid little voice asking if he could have some too came from behind you and you poured him a glass as well, half expecting him to ask for beer but happy he chose the tea. you made it that morning.

He gave a soft thank you and the night went on smoothly, you ate and talked and laughed, gushed over your favorite books and music. Hell you even got him to smile a lot more than he did in the bar, laughing too toward the end of the night. When it was time for him to go home he stood with you on the porch.

"Thank you for dinner y/n." He said as he shyly looked to his shoes then back up at you, giving a little smile when he saw yours. He seemed to jump a little when you took his hand, playing with his lucky horseshoe ring as you looked at it and sighed, bringing your gaze to meet his.

"Your welcome Clyde. It was nice having you over for dinner, if you'd like.... You can come by for dinner again tomorrow?" You asked, hopeful as your cheeks painted themselves red.

"I'd love to." He said certainly, giving your hand a soft squeeze as you moved to put a hand on his chest. You got him to lean down to kiss his cheek, he was still again before he put his bear paw of a hand on your waist and moved for a real kiss. You stayed like that for a while, kissing under the porch light before he moved off of you, face red and a smile plastered on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Clyde, I'll be early." You smiled as he nodded and walked down the steps to his car, turning to you one last time, almost to make sure this had actually happened, like he didn't believe someone as beautiful as you liked him like this.

"Goodnight Darlin'." It was soft, but it made your face red, blowing him a kiss as he got into his car and drove home. You knew it then, you were in love with Clyde Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Give me hell on tumblr!! Clydelogan99 on there <3 and let me know if you liked it, I’ll make a second chapter if there’s enough interest


End file.
